How Long Can You Survive?
by Mrs.ShadowKnight
Summary: How Long Can You survive in the household of the Sakamaki's? Or as Aiden likes to say, the house of horrors. Aiden, Ariana, and Jayden got stuck in the household of 7 sadistic vampires and a other human girl. Aiden, Jayden and Ariana are all human, unlike the others. It gets way better later, the story develops as it goes on. Please Review and Enjoy! {OC X Shu} {OC x Ayato}
1. Chapter 1

-Before anyone says anything, I know my story is similar to another story called Too Young, only because we're the same author. xDD-

How Long Can You survive in the household of the Sakamaki's? Or as Aiden likes to say, the house of horrors.  
Aiden, Ariana, and Jayden got stuck in the household of 7 sadistic vampires and a other human girl. Aiden, Jayden and Ariana are all human, unlike the others.

Information on Ariana:  
Age: 14  
Height: 5'6  
Personality: Sweet. Shy when it comes to talking to boys. Loves to read and write. Is a tinsy bit lazy and loves to listen to music, classical and hip-hop. She sings

 **Please review~!**

* * *

Chapter One: New People or New Bites?

"Aiden! Stop!" I laughed as Aiden continued to tickle me on his couch. Me, Aiden, and Jayden were relaxing inside Aiden's house for the weekend. "Haha! Stop!" We all decided that we'd stay here for each weekend when we can and then on Monday's we'd just go straight home; after class of course. I was breathing really hard by the time he stopped tickling me. I sat up straight and giggled again. "Geez, you're so annoying." I pushed the side of his head lightly. He giggled.

"Alright, come on. Let's go to bed. It's already 10:23 and you have a performance tomorrow." I sighed as I looked at the clock above his T.V.

"I guess... Come on.." I stand up with Jayden and watch Jayden walk off. I tap my pockets. "Aiden. Where's my phone?" I heard Jayden's door close. "Don't tell me that Jayden took it!?" Aiden shook his head and said

"No, you put it back into your bag." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Good Night Aiden~" I turned around and walked upstairs to the guest room where I was sleeping. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I walked to the bed and layed down. I was half nervous and half excited for the show tomorrow. Just the thought of it made me tired. I rested my arm under my head and the other across my stomach. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, dozing off into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the screaming between Aiden and Jayden. I growled as I stood up from the bed and walked down the steps into the living room. "No! It was mine! I earned from my job, I put it in the kitchen and you took it!"

"I didn't take your stupid money!" Argued Jayden.

"Yes you did!" I sighed as I walked to the refrigerator and opened it, pulling out a bottle of apple juice.

"He really didn't," They both looked over at me. "I took your ten dollars and spent it on the food you sent me to the store to get! Duh~" Aiden froze.

"Oh...right... Now I remember." I giggled and asked the time. "Uhh, it's 8:23pm." I nodded.

"Start getting ready. We have class." Oh, I must've forgotten to say: we attend night school. Night school is...different. You have the kids who are like the teachers pets and then you have the kids in the back of class who're fucking talking to a teddy bear! I jogged back up the steps with my bottle of apple juice. I went into my bag and pulled out the outfit I had to wear for the performance. It was quite simple. Although, I am surprised that the school allows it... Either way, I wore it. It was a black crop top and a pair of skinny jeans, blue and some black shoes. I wore black jordans but it's the same thing. I grabbed my shirt and put it around my waist, completing my outfit. I grabbed my bag along with my headphones and headed downstairs. I walked to the door and waited for Aiden and Jayden. I plugged in my headphones and started a song, Day N' Night. Aiden and Jayden came down only moments later. I left the house first and Aiden was last since he had to lock the door. On the way to our school, we always see a Limo pass by. Jayden said he knew who they were. He said "I asked around the school and apparently, the weird kids who're in your class ride in that very Limo. Apparently, they're part of some rich family called the Sakamaki family."

"The Sakamaki's? I _think_ I've heard of them." I continued walking but stopped when we didn't have the light. The Limo stopped at the light too though. We continued walking since the light changed. As I passed the Limo I glanced through the window but quickly looked away. For once we got to the school before them! We normally don't. But then again, we got there literally one second before they did. I walked to the front door with Aiden and Jayden just as the Sakamaki family got there. Aiden opened the door for me and we both walked in. We had class together normally but second period I had to go down to the auditorium to rehearse. I heard that the school's never done a show before. I think that that's supposed to be an honor. I took out my headphones and put them away. Aiden was non stop talking. "What did I tell you to get again at the store?" I looked at him with a stupid face.

"Food." I felt 3 people following us...It was weird.

"Okay, but what food?" He questioned further.

"The...Edible kind..?" He scoffed and just shook his head.

"Nevermind...Why am I still friends with you?"

"Because you have no other friends except for Jayden, who's your brother." He glared and growled as we walked into our class.

"That's not true!"

"Oh really? "I replied, "Name three other friends."

"Stacy, George, and Brad."

"Stacy moved after she broke up with you, George died so therefore he _was_ your friend, and you've never met anyone in your life named Brad!"He stayed quiet for a minute, blushing in embarrassment and looked away.

"S-Shut up, will you?" I giggled as I sat down next to him. "Is the teacher absent or something?" I shrugged.

"We can only hope, I didn't do that homework." I fixed my glasses on my face.

"Of course you didn't, when do you?"

"Not today...I just said that." The first class started and we were all still talking. Jayden cut class and went to our class so it was me Aiden and Jayden again. I occasionally glanced the Sakamaki family members who were also talking. A few of _my_ friends came over and we started talking. Mia, Tina and Peter came over.I sat on my desk so this way Tina could sit. After about 45 minutes, I faintly heard a bell ring. "I gotta go guys. Bye~" I waved as I left the classroom. I ran down to the auditorium with Tina since she was in the show with me. It was just a few of us. I dropped my bag in a seat and hopped on stage. I put on the song as we all got in formation. We were doing two songs actually. One of them was the lean and Dab. The other was Limbo. It was actually fun to rehearse. After that period, I grabbed my bag and walked to my next class with Tina. We met up with Aiden. Although, in Limbo, me and Aiden have a duet. "Oh, Aiden, Maira said we have to go down 4th period to practice."

"Alright, I guess we'll go down together.~" I nodded as I sat back down on my desk and continued our conversation. We made really stupid beats and raps and were so loud. We quoted lines from Wild N' Out and everything. "NOW TAKE YOUR WACK ASS HOME SO I CAN SLIDE IN MARIAH, SLIDE IN MARIAH, SLIDE SLIDE IN MARIAH!" We all yelled.

"I don't care cuz that ain't my wife no mo!" We all yelled that too. "Hold up, Hold up, Hold up tho~" I said, making them go quiet. "What would all of y'all do if Nick, Mariah, And Rae came in!?" They all died bro.

"Nah!" Aiden replied. "If I were to give an honest answer what I would do is I would probably give a proper muthafuckin' handshake while saying 'What's gud my brother from another mother'?" The whole class burst out in laughter, even the Sakamaki family. We continued joking around and right before class ended I said "Yeah, you got some silverware but really are you eating though? Are you eatin' though? Nigga, are you eatin tho? Breakfast, lunch and Dinner for beginners you ain't even know. Never catching cases, why they faces look so e-m-o?! Watchin' haters hate me, wanna play me like a piano?"

"Ay!" They all said, as we piled out the class. "Come on Ariana, we gotta go down to the Auditorium." I nodded as he took my hand and dragged me down to the Auditorium. We both tossed our bags down on two seats and hopped on stage. We practiced Lean and Dab and then transferred into Limbo. When we finished, all dancers and Maria clapped. We went over it 3 more times before heading to our next class, gym. Although, today was special, instead of going to the sweaty ass, hot ass gym, we went to the pool in the school. Aiden begged me to come into the pool and finally, I forfeit. I got down from the bleachers and walked to the edge of the pool. "What is that?" Aiden walked next to me.

"What is what?" I pointed to nothing in the water.

"That." As he leaned closer, I kicked him into the water, head first. Everybody laughed again as Jayden helped him out. "Dammit! You got my shirt wet!"

"Haha!"

"All you did was give me a reason to take it off~"

"No, No, No! Don't-" I was too late, he removed his shirt and dived back into the pool. "Come in, I dare you." I scoffed and shook my head.

"You weren't supposed to go in."

"Why?"

"Performance dumbass." His eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" He quickly climbed out and I laughed. As he turned to face me, I kicked him back in. "Just kidding!" I took two steps away from the pool so he couldn't drag me in but unfortunately, Jayden pushed me in. "Ah!" I splashed in and Aiden swam to me. "You bastard!" I quickly jumped out and pushed Jayden in. He screamed but laughed as well. I walked back over to the bleachers and pulled out one of the towels. I dried my hair as I glanced over at the Sakamaki brothers. ALL OF THEM WERE THERE! All...1,2,3,4,5,6...ALL 6 OF THEM! One of them glanced at me as I looked away. Jayden sneaked up behind me and picked me up bridal style. He walked to the pool and tossed me in. But as he tossed me, I grabbed his arm and he fell in with me. Aiden laughed at both of us. We looked at him and shoved his head underwater and we started laughing. Tina came over, outside the pool.

"You guys look so stupid." I grabbed her leg and dragged her in. "DAMMIT ARIANA!" I laughed at her. "Guys, the bell is gon ring in about 13 minutes." Announced Mia. I nodded and got out the pool still laughing. I dried off _completely._ I dried my hair too. I picked up my bag and tossed Aiden a black shirt. "I figured you'd get wet so here...Also, no homo." He put back on a shirt and sighed.

"Making me take my shirt off and show my abs, what's gotten into you~?"

"Bish, Where they at?" I turned and walked out the pool room. The whole class headed to the Auditorium. Me and Aiden went backstage with Tina. We dropped our bags down and we all pulled out a hat. It was a plain black hat. Before at least 9 minutes, the auditorium was full. And loud as hell! I took a few deep breathes and told Aiden "I hate you for talking me into this."

"Hehe~ I know, I know." Once the music start I fucking calmed down like there was no tomorrow. Me and Aiden were lined up across from each other. And Tina and Rein were lined up across the stage from each other. Once the curtains opened, we all front flipped on stage. Me and Aiden locked arms, Tina and Rein locked arms. Omg, It was so much fun to dance! But the duet was so scary! But fun. We were mostly flipping but the scariest part was when we had to kiss. Okay, so what happened was we were across from each other. And we both had to front flip towards each we did. What he had to do was stop, and he did. I continued flipped and when I did the final flip, I put my hands on his and held me in the air, and we had to kiss. So we did~ The whole school lighted up like the night sky on the fourth of July~! We're supposedly the couple of the school. Everybody ships us! He set me down on my feet and we both looked at the audience. We both held hands and bowed. We took two steps back and the curtains closed. We high fived each other and walked off stage, and exited through the side. We saw Tina and we all started laughing and I said "We all did good~!" We did a four way high five and walked down the hall. The principal wanted us in his office after the show. As we walked toward the office, we walked past all the Sakamaki brothers. We were still laughing and talking. I was actually telling them about a show I did before. "And I'm telling the guy that it'll be impossible for me to do the flip and he said 'Oh really? Watch me!' And he did and when did the flip he flipped off the stage and broke his leg." Aiden and Tina burst out in laughter. "I didn't even help him though. All I did was stand there and look down at him shaking my head. Then I said "What'd I tell you?" He hated me after that!" We walked into the principal's office after finishing our laughter.

"For you guys!" He said as he side stepped, showing the three boxes of pizza on his desk. I looked at Aiden, Rein, Tina and said "You guys do realize that I'm not sharing right?" We all laughed again as we thanked him and sat down. We all laughed and joked as we ate. We finished within 12 minutes. Class was still going though. Although today was just a good day for us! We barely had any class! Our class got to go outside along with 2 other classes. Apparently they have a basketball court outside. We all walked out and even though it was pitch dark, the place was lit up. Mia and the others walked over to us and started congratulating us. Mia sniffed the air around me, Aiden, and Tina and she said "You guys had Pizza!" I patted her shoulder and replied

"Only Mia would know." I looked at Aiden and said "1v1?" I pointed at the hoop as I picked up a ball. He nodded and we both tossed our bags down. "Check." I tossed the ball to him. He bounced it back and the game began. They cleared the entire court for us. We went around in circles as I dribbled. I moved off to the left but froze as he kept going, so he tripped. I threw the ball and got a three pointer. I picked the ball up again and smiled at him. "Already on the floor? Damn Aiden, I thought I taught you better than that.."

"You didn't teach me anything!" He stood up and checked the ball. This battle went on until the buzzer went off. We looked at the scoreboard. 32-32. "Last round, give it your best." He said, as I checked the ball to him. He tried to twist around me but I stole the ball from him, dribbled all the way to the free throw line and threw it, scoring the final point of the game.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" The whole crowd stood up. I laughed as I shook his hand, "GG no re." I said, smiling.

"1v1 me." I looked over and one of the Sakamaki brothers had just challenged me.

"Ooooo..." The crowd sat down all together. I smiled as I turned all the way around. "Alright, let's go. What's your name?"

"Ayato. You?"

"Ariana." I took off the shirt that was tied around my waist. I tossed it by my bag and I stepped up. "Check." I tossed the ball to him as he bounced it back. We had the same game play from me vs Aiden. We looked at the scoreboard and this time it was 47-47. He checked the ball to me and I tried to figure out a way to go around him. Then I remembered the basketball anime I watched. I dribbled for a second before bouncing the ball between his legs, running around him, picking the ball up again and shooting the ball, scoring the final score of the game. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd was screaming again. I grabbed the ball and turned around.

"Gg, no re!" I shook his hand and tossed the ball back into its Basket without looking. All his brothers headed over to him. "See you around, Ayato-Kun~" I gave him a cute smile and winked at him. I picked up my stuff and walked off with Aiden and the others. We all headed home. We all went our separate ways though. I got to my door and unlocked it. I opened it still smiling but when I looked inside, I dropped my bag and keys. "What the fu-" I was about to finish my sentence when a hand clapped over my mouth. I pulled my arm forward and pushed it back and it slammed into the person's stomach. They moved their hand and I turned around, lifting my leg and slamming it into their side. I turned around again and the first person was gone. I turned around to face the second one and they were still standing there. I took a good look at them before freezing. "Huh!?" It was one of the Sakamaki brothers! It wasn't Ayato...He looked very similar to him though. He had the same hair, a little longer, the same eyes, and wore a fedora. He groaned for a moment before standing straight. I turned around and ran up the steps, going into my room. But he was already there.

"Hmm, you put up a good fight~"

"W-What the...What are you doing in my home!?"

"Hmm, pleasure to meet you, Little Bitch~"

"I know you did not just call me a bitch?!" I said, placing my hand over my chest. I swung my fist at him but he pushed my arm to the side, grabbing my _other_ arm and twisting it behind me. "Ah!" He moved me closer to him. He lowered his head by my neck and licked my ear. "Ah! Get away from me!" I struggled to get out of his hold but he just held me closer. I lifted my leg and kicked him in his knee. He didn't let go of me though. I continued struggling until he spoke.

"You taste delicious Bitch-Chan. I'd love to-"

" _Shut it..._ " I tried to get him away from me but I failed. He pushed me away and onto my bed. "Ow!" I tried to get up again but he grabbed my wrists and held me onto the bed. He smiled at me and leaned forward. "You're good at basketball, and dancing. I assuming you're also good at kissing~" My eyes widening and I started struggling again.

"Let me go! Come on!" He leaned forward some more and licked my neck. "Ah! Stop!" He kissed my neck again which sent shivers up my spine. After a moment, I felt a sharp pain pierce my skin. I stopped moving and sat in pain. Was he...Drinking my blood?

"Mmm" Was all he said...or moaned... I tried to move again but it was no use. The pain went away as he lifted his head. A drip of a red liquid trailed out his mouth. "Hmm, your blood is so sweet~!" My eyes widened even more.

"Yo-You drank my blood!?" He smiled and nodded.

"And it tasted delicious. Very sweet. It tasted mostly like a cherry." I freaked out and continued moving. He held my hands above me and and licked my collarbone.

"Get away from me!" I wanted to lift my leg but he stopped me using one hand. How is he using one hand to hold me!? How!? I was continuing to struggle. He bit into my collarbone and moved one of his hands from holding down my leg to putting under my thigh and lifting my leg. Getting over the fact that he was a fucking vampire, I jerked my leg to the side, kicking him in the side. He let go of me as he fell to the side. I stood up quickly and backed away from him, standing in front of the door. He smiled at me and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Fu~ Your blood, I've never tasted anything like it." I quickly turned around and opened the door, and ran out. I ran down the steps but froze. "Can't escape Little Bitch~" I turned back around but he was at the top of the steps too. He began walking down the steps so I ran. I grabbed my phone that was by the door and ran out my house. I was going to continue running but someone grabbed my arm, turning me around.

"Let me go!" I turned around and let out a sigh of relief. I wrapped my arms around them, pulling them into a hug. "Oh thank god it's you Aiden..." He was confused.

"What the hell happened to you?! Why're you running out your house?!"

"He was-He was there, and-and h-he bit me!"

"What?! Who bit you?!"

"A-And he...he almost raped me!" Aiden's eyes shot wide open.

"Well, I wouldn't call it rape." Aiden turned around to see Laito standing there.

 _"You're one of the Sakamaki's. You. Touched. Her."_ Aiden said, glaring at him. He let go of me and took a step forward. "Don't ever come near her again."

"What're you going to do about it?" Laito replied, stepped forward as well. They were face to face. Aiden grabbed Laito by the collar. "I'm a Sakamaki. You are a nobody."

"Tch," Aiden lifted his hand and punched Laito across the face. I gasped and took a step forward.

"Umm...G-Guys, st-stop p-please." They got into a huge fight. They Were punching and slapping and kicking each other. "Stop!" I got a bit closer and I got to close to Aiden and he hit me. He pulled his fist back but his elbow hit my face. I fell back, onto the floor, holding my nose. They both looked at me. "Fuck..."

"Ariana? Are you okay?" I stood up, still holding my nose. Aiden walked over to me. I took a step a step back.

"No, I'm not." I moved my hand from my nose and my hand was red with blood. I shook my head. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" I stormed into my house and slammed the door shut, locking it. I met a vampire today, got my nose almost broken and I thought today was a good day! What the fuck?!

I ran into the kitchen and opened the cabinet. Suddenly, the front door opened. "I told you to lea-Ayato-Kun!" I shouted as I turned towards the door. I could feel the blood running down my mouth. "Shit..."

"I got you..." He walked forward, taking the cloth from my hand and lifted my chin. He began wiping the blood away. Wait, what if he's like his brothers? I instantly took a step back in a mid wipe. _"_ _Are you like him...?"_ I asked hesitantly, taking a step back.

"Who...?" He asked, tilting his head. "Laito?" I nodded. "Tch, I'm not like that lewd piece of trash." He stepped forward and continued wiping the blood away. "How'd you know that he was here...?"

"He came home and I smelt his blood on you." I looked down, my eyelids closing slightly. "You should be more careful..." He put the cloth down and opened a bandaid, putting it on the cut on my nose. He then threw out the wrappers. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow night." He then _**disappeared into thin air.**_ I scoffed, my eyes widening slightly.

"Yes because I can just wave off the fact that I met two vampires and almost got my nose broken by my best friend. And then just go to bed..." I sighed, tiredly before going upstairs to my room. I slammed the door and plopped on my bed. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFrick..." I sighed in anger and closed my eyes, turning on my side. After about a moment, I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Oi! Oi! Wake up!"

 **SLAP**

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yelled, sitting up. I rubbed my eyes before looking up at the person. "Jayden?" I questioned, rubbing my eye one more time. "The fuck are you doing in my house?"

"We have class. Come on." He then turned around and walked out my room, closing the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?1 HOW DID HE GET IN MY HOUSE!?" I sighed angerily standing up. But, other than that I don't have any reason to be mad at Jayden. I sighed, grabbing some ripped jeans, and a Grey shirt crop shirt and my jordans. I brushed my hair, it instantly becoming flat, and putting on a hat. I grabbed my black leather jacket and put it on. I grabbed my school bag and left my room. Jayden was there, drinking a apple juice.

"are you ready?" He asked, closing his juice. I nodded, sighing one last time.

"Yeah, I got something to tell you though."

"Hm? What is it?" I took a deep breath before saying

"Last night, One f the Sakamaki brothers appeared in my house and he...bit me...he's a vampire and Aden and him got into a fight and almost broke my nose. Then the Sakamaki brother that challenged me to a basketball game showed up and helped bandage my nose..." Jayden stood there speechless.

"Wha-Vampires? You sure you weren't just tired?"

"No! Okay, Aiden was there, he can verify it and this didn't come from nowhere!" I pulled off the bandaid and the cut was red and bleeding still. I put it back. "Told you..." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's get to class." He Turned around and walked out my house, taking out his phone. I frowned slightly before grabbing my keys and walking after him. I left my house, locking all three locks and put my keys in my pocket. I pulled out my bluetooth headphones and connected them to my phone before starting my music. Me and Jayden walked in silence and once again, the Limo drove by next to us. However, it stopped at the red light and we walked by it. I glanced at it's license plate. Or at least where the license plate was supposed to be. How does a car have no license plate?! I grit my teeth slightly before continuing to walk. We got to the school before the Sakamaki brothers. I walked into the school and say Aiden. As I got closer to him, the Sakamaki brothers walked in. Aiden walked over to me.

"Hey, Ari-Chan, I'm so-" I walked right past him, pushing his arm as I did so. I kept my head down and tossed my hood on. I walked down the hall with Aiden and Jay just staring at me. "So she told you about last night?" Asked Aiden. Jayden nodded slightly as Tina came running down the hall towards them with a serious face. She got to them both and slapped them in the head.

"What the fuck did you two baka's do to Ariana?!" She yelled, hitting them again.

* * *

Meanwhile, I walked up the steps to my science class. Oh right, even more of the Sakamaki bros were in my class. Except in this class it was...Reiji and..Shu Sakamaki? I sighed shaking my head. I sat down in the back of class, far away from the Sakamaki bros. I still had my music playing. Our teacher didn't mind the music thanks to Shu. He's so rich and his father is doing something for the school and since Shu like never stops listening to music, the teachers allow us to listen to music in class. I began working on my essay, occasionally looking at the teacher.

I finished within the first 17 minutes of class. I stood, putting my paper on the teacher's desk and walking right out the class. "Oi! Get back in here!" Called the teacher.

"Kiss my ass..." I replied, walking upstairs. I walked up to the cafeteria and sat down in the back table in the corner, leaning my head back and crossing my arms, closing my eyes.

"You look like...that guy...Shu Sakamaki..." My eyes opened at the name and looked over at the speaker. A boy with Bandages covering half of his body and greenish hair.

"Uh, I look nothing like him." I replied, taking out one headphone.

"No...put it...back...You look...nice...like that..." I raised an eyebrow at him. He sat next to me.

"Can I help you...?" I asked as he lifted his hand, reaching towards my face.

"Azusa..." He said, slowly caressing my cheek.

"What did you just call me?!" He smiled slightly, giggling a bit.

"No, my...name...is...Azusa. Mukami..." I quickly moved a seat back.

"Uh, n-nice to meet y-you?" He moved forward again.

"Your scent...is nice..." My scent? "It's just...like mine...surrounded by...pain." Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope! I immediately stood.

"Uh! I have to go! Nice...talking with you?" I walked around the table and speed walked towards the exit of the cafeteria. Why is he up here? Break doesn't start till another hour. I opened the door just as a hand was placed on my shoulder. Quickly, I turned around, expecting it to be that kid, Azusa but no. It was some blonde kid, the tips of his hair was lighter than the rest of his hair.

"Hello M Neko-Chan!" He exclaimed, smiling.

"Uh, Hi...? Listen, I really have to go-" His smile widened as his left eye glowed red. He has a glowing eye?!

"No you don't~" He shuffled his hair around. "My name is Kou Mukami." Mukami?! Like that other kid. I took one step back.

"I...I-I really must be going, G-Goodb-bye..." I turned around but another kid stood there. Let me guess, another Mukami?! "W-Who're you...?"

"Yuma Mukami, nice to meet you Eve." Nah, I'm done fam.

"R-Right, w-well, I must be going!" I tried to walk around him but someone else spoke. ANOTHER MUKAMI?!

"Eve, please, come back." I turned around and Azusa, Kou, Yuma and another man was there. "I'm Ruki. Please Eve, come with us~"

"Wh-what?! I must be going!?"

"Don't make this difficult Eve." Said Ruki, Taking my hand. "Just come with us..."


	2. Chapter 2: New Hell

I instantly took a step back. "What?! No!" I turned right around and ran down the steps. I heard footsteps behind me, chasing me. I didn't dare turn around. I ran down the halls and when i turned a corner I clashed into someone. I bounced back, falling on my butt. "Fuck..." I looked up and was decently surprised.

"Watch where you're going next time." Tch, it's only Reiji. "And don't run out of class again."

"Tch, don't tell me what to do butler." I stood, running past him. A second later, Yum and Kou ran past him, surprising him. I ran down the steps, and right out the front of school. But I froze. "Eve...Come with...us...please..." Azusa stood there, watching my every move. I got ready to run again but someone wrapped their arm around my body, trapping my arms to my side.

"LET ME GO!" I howled, shaking around. The arm seemed pretty big so it must be Yuma, he was the largest out of all his brothers. After my yell, he immediately clapped his hand over my mouth. I continued to shout but it was way muffled, due to his hand over my mouth. _"Let me go!"_

"Shush Eve, You're perfectly safe~" Cooed Kou, caressing my cheek. "Let's get her in the car~" WHAT?!

" _Fuck that! LET ME GO!"_ I hollered, trying to still wiggle out of Yuma's hold. Luckily it worked just in time. I slipped out and began running like the flash. I have to get home, I have to get home now! I continued running, breathing hard. Don't trip, don't fall, don't look back, don't die! I could still hear their footsteps behind me. At least one of them were following me. Wait...Only one! I dug into my pocket before I reached my house and pulled out my keys, immediately arranging the keys so that I could unlock and run inside. I'm not those kids in the horror movies anymore. I got to my door and unlocked the first one, then the second, and finally the third. I opened and and when I turned around to slam it closed, A hand caught it. I tried pushing and pushing for it to close but it didn't work. He pushed really hard, making me fly all the way back. I landed at the bottom of the staircase. I hit my head and closed my eyes, yelling out. "Shit!" I heard the front door close. Did they leave? I opened my eyes but boy was I wrong. Standing over me was Yuma. "Get the fuck away from me!" I tried to stand but he walked over to me, pushing me back down.

"We finally found you, Eve. We're not giving you up~"

"E-Eve?! M-My name is Ariana! Get away!" I tried to push him away but I knew it was useless. He was like 3x my size. He inched his face closer, causing mine to go red.

"What's wrong?" He smirked, showing his fangs. "Your face has gone completely red~"

"Ah~ That's my property Yuma-Kun, get your grimy half blood hands off my Bitch-Chan~" Yuma froze in his tracks, his smirk fading as he turned to the Sakamaki brother that was now in my house. Yuma stood sighing

"Eve belongs to us. And we're taking her wi-" They both went silent when they heard a low growling. They both turned over to me, who was growling and had my head lowered. I stood up, lifting my head.

 ** _"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DICKEYS!"_** I yelled, clenching my fist. And at once, fear became shining in their eyes. "NOW!" They disappeared at once. I sighed out all my fear...I can't believe this... I am NOT going to school tomorrow. I walked up to my room after locking my door and taking my bag with me to my room. I closed my door and laid on my bed. I tossed off my shoes and sat up. I unbuttoned my shirt, taking it off. I opened my dresser, pulling out a skirt that was light and comfortable. Then I picked back up my shirt. I laid it across my dresser before laying down again. I pulled the covers over me and soon fell into a deep sleep.

While I was dead asleep, my room door opened. "MmM~" The bed weight shifted as they laid next to me, wrapping their cold arm around my waist, pulling me closer to them. They delicately rubbed my stomach, dragging their nail along it slightly. "Goodnight...Bitch-Chan~"

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night for around 8:00. It was surprisingly really cold. It's never cold in my apartment... I slowly opened my eyes, looking around. I sat up, turning over.

My eyes widened at the sight, I was about to scream but a hand clapped over my mouth. "Now now, Screaming does nothing, Little Bitch." Instantly, I climbed on top of him and pulled the knife out from under my pillow. He moved his hand from my mouth as I put the knife to his neck, gritting my teeth.

"What. The. Fuck. Are You. Doing. In My. House?!" I shouted, pressing the knife hard against his throat. He only smirked at me, showing his fang.

"I wanted to see Bitch-Chan~!"

" _I'm not a bitch_." I growled, pressing it harder.

"Okay, fine. Ariana?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like sitting on me~?" My face flushed red as I twirled the knife in my hand, about to stab him in the shoulder when he grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the knife. His smirk widened as he sat up, pushing me onto the bed on my back. Now, he had the knife, and it was at my neck, pressing hard. He had positioned himself so that both my legs were on either side of him and he sat between them. "Or would you rather this position, Fufu~?" His laugh sickened me. He leaned down as I grit my teeth, tilting my head to side and closing my eyes. This Bitch had the nerve to come into my house and sleep next to me. I think not. "Ne, why'd you turn away~? Are you afraid that I'll hm...maybe ki-ss you~" He exaggerated on the word Kiss, separating into two.

"Ge-Get away from m-me you pervert!"

"Calling me a pervert is a compliment, I'm proud to be one~"

How disgusting! I tried pushing on him but he quickly pinned both my hands above my head with one hand. Oh right, he's a vampire. He's stronger than me. "Why the hell did you come here?"

"I wanted to say Hi~ That's all."

" _The truth please_."

"Fine, you weren't in school so i got worried. That's all~" He stared at me for a moment before pulling the knife back a bit, tit still touched my neck though. "Are you okay~?" He asked, slightly poking at the bandaid on my nose with his pinky finger.

I growled before turning my head and biting his finger. He merely laughed. "Such a naughty Bitch-Chan~You should learn how to be more obedient." He leaned his face closer to mine, dropping the knife on the floor. I don't think that's good..."Now just stay still~" He put his mouth to my collarbone, licking it softly. A mere second later, I felt a sharp pain in my collarbone. Shit, another bite. He was drinking my blood again.

"Stop this!" I said, trying to wiggle my hands out of his hold. But it was no use. I held back all the sounds, moans whatever, I kept it in my throat. But when he dug his fangs deeper I couldn't help but let one sound out.  
However, he had no problem making all kinds of monas.

"Bitch-Chan, your blood is so sweet~Mm~Ah!" He keep drinking, taking huge gulps.

Finally, he removed his fangs from my collarbone and looks me in the eye. "Y-You're insane!" I shouted, still trying to get away. But his only response was a laugh. He put his left hand under my left thigh, lifting the leg.

"Say~ Does Bitch-Chan Like It Here~?" He said, licking my thigh. Of all the nights I pick to wear a skirt.

;-;

Why me? I blushed a furious red as I tried to move. "Stop it!" He didn't listen, of course. He instead sent kisses all the way up my thigh, stopping at my hip. He giggled wickedly.

"You're so sweet though, I can't help myself~" He said, biting into my thigh. WHO THE FUCK BITES A WOMAN'S THIGH!?

"Ugh! Get away from me!" I yelled, still trying to move.

"Mm~Bitch-Chan~ Too delicious~Nn...Ah!" He moaned, drinking a lot of blood.

"I-I hate you!" He giggles, taking out his fangs. He sat up, flipping his hair.

"Ah~ Your blood is too much~" He let go of my hand as I quickly sat up. I moved back, Standing immediately and waddling back to the door.

"Fuck this!" I turned around to quickly open the door but a hand slammed it closed, landing next to my face. "Ah!" I squealed, turning around. His face was inches away from mine. "let me guess, you're going to give me a lecture on how I can't escape?"

"Hm, no. You already know that~ I want to give you a lecture on how you will never tell anyone about this!" He smirked insanely.

"Get away!" I yelled, pushing him away. I turned around and opened the door, running out. I ran down the steps but came to an instant halt. Dammit! I forgot they can teleport! He was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Come now~!" He walked up a few steps. "You know you want to have some fun~" I ran back into my room. I slammed the door and locked it.

"Get out of my house!"

"Why~?" Turning around, Laito sat on my bed, sitting on his legs.

"Because you aren't welcome here! Get out!" I took a step forward in anger.

"I'm welcome everywhere~" He said. I took one more step forward.

"Not here!" I yelled, taking one more step forward. I was completely boiled up by anger that I didn't realize I was in arm's reach. He _reached_ out, grabbing me and pulling me onto him. I sat with both my legs on either side of him. He smirked, moving my hair behind my ear.

"Stop it!" I pleaded, putting one arm on his chest, trying to push him away. He merely grinned, leaning forward. I could feel him breathing on my neck.

'I do love this sweet obscene smell of yours..." He muttered, kissing the spot right under my ear. He bit back into my neck, making me clench my fist. He placed his hand on my left thigh.

"Let me...go..." I muttered, losing strength. My arm fell, along with my body. He held me close, removing his fangs.

"That's it, just enjoy it..." He whispered, stroking my back gently.

"N-Nev-Never..." I muttered, trying to sit up. But he wouldn't let me. He watched the blood drip down my neck. "I...hate this..." I whispered.

"You will like it, very soon." He replied, rubbing my back. _"Very Soon..."_ My eyes began to drift closed and a mere moment later, I passed out.

 _ **{Le Next Day}**_

I awoke warm and comfortable. It was weird. I barely remembered anything. I sat up, aching in pain. I don't even remember going to bed and wearing this.

Wait...I'm not in my room.

"Are you alright?!" I turned to the left to see a small girl with blonde hair and crimson eyes. She wore a pink shirt with bows and brown shorts.

"Uh, No? Where the hell am I?" The door suddenly burst open.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" It was Aiden and Jayden.

"Where the fuck are we?!" I yelled.

Aiden sighed. "This is the Sakamaki manor. Yui called us here when she found out Laito brought you here. This is Yui Komori by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ariana..." Muttered Yui, bowing politely. I smiled nervously.

"Riiight...Anyway, can I go? Or, we?"

"Uh, Actually-"

"No. Now that you're here you can't leave." Said a stern voice from by the door.

.

..

...

...WHAT?!

"You can't be serious...?" I said, sitting up straight moving the sheet off my legs.

"I am very serious." Said the man.

"O-Oh...That's R-Reiji by the wa..."

"You're not bad at basketball." Said another voice from the other side of the room.

"Ayato, right?" I asked, smiling slightly. He nodded.

"I'll take you on again, if you have the guts."

"Right, maybe later..."

"Ahem." Reiji cleared his throat, getting our attention. "You will be staying here as the new sacrificial...well..."

"Bride and...uh..."

"We get the idea!" I said, waving my hands slightly. "And we're not staying here. I'm going home." I said, standing up.

"Ah~ Bitch-Chan is awake!" _Oh god... Not him..._

"That just confirms that I'm going home!" I exclaimed. "Good-"

"So this is the one from the basketball court?"

 _"Oh great, let's invite the school while we're at it."_ I mumbled to myself looking over toward the new voice. _"What's your name...?"_ I asked.

"That's Shu..." Replied Yui.

"Oh, of course. There were six of you, where are the other two?!" I said, putting my hands in the new shorts pockets. "Also, please tell me that this is your clothes." I said, turning to Yui.

"Uh, yes." SHe said, smiling.

"Great..."

"Subaru and Kanato are outside right now. Now let's leave the three be, they need to get dressed for school." Said Reiji. Ayato, Laito, Shu and Reiji all disappeared into thin air at the same time. Yui sighed.

"It's best you follow Reiji's orders. I'll see you in the Limo." Said Yui, running out the room. Aiden shook his head with Jayden. At the same time, we all said

" _This is going to be hell..."_


	3. Chapter 3: Only Mine

Apparently the ride in a Limo with 6 popular brothers is really awkward. I mean, you've got to have some sort of conversation...

I sat next to Aiden and Jayden, quiet. All three of us were reading the same book, turning the page at the same time, and laughing at the same points. I think the brothers found it disturbing. We turned the page once again as Ayato sighed. "Can you idiots stop reading? It's disrupting Ore-Sama's thinking!"

"Well I'm sorry," I said.

"Mr. Ore-Sama, But," Said Aiden.

"It's just what we do." Finished Jayden, as we all turned the next page. Yui smiled very slightly, holding in her laughter.

"Are you guys related or some shit?" Asked Subaru, looking up at me.

"No. We all met in the-" I cut myself off but continued "We were very young when we all met, and-"

"Here." I got cut off, once again when Reiji threw something at all three of us, it landing in the middle of our books. All three of us looked up.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked, picking it up and marking my page, along with the other two. He just glared up at me.

"It's cranberry juice. It'll-"

"Just drink it, it's perfectly fine!" Interrupted Yui, smiling at me.

"Really? Then you drink it-" I was about to toss it to her when I was interrupted by a slurping sound. I turned to face Aiden. "Seriously...?"

"What? I'm, well, was thirsty..."

"You disgust me..." I said, shaking my head, opening my book and tossing the juice to Yui. I continued reading when suddenly the Limo came to a halt. "along with the rest of you fuck heads." I added, getting out of the Limo. I started walking up the steps.

"Miss Ariana, you have class with-"

"And Miss Reiji, I know who I have class with, I know what the hell to do, I know how to act so don't go around telling me what I can and cannot do, you have no right! I don't give a damn if every one thinks your a pretty boy who's super attractive over some shit, you better shut the fuck up and suck it up. You can fucking babysit your brothers but not me. I don't need a fucking babysitter, especially not you. Why don't you just fuck off and stay with your fangirls who can actually tolerate you? You walk around all pissy and high and might but you never fucking stop to think 'Hey, maybe I'm being a fucking jackass to everyone around me because I think I'm better than everyone?' Well, News Flash! You're not!" I took a deep breath before walking inside of the school with Jayden running in after me. Aiden was about to follow but Reiji grabbed his arm.

"You better watch her," warned Reiji, tightening his grasp on Aiden. "otherwise, she'll be the next one who will disappear in this school." Aiden gulped as he walked after me.

I walked back up to the cafeteria but was kinda scared and worried. This is where I saw all of those Mukami freaks. I walked over to the light switches and turned them all off. I put my headphones into my ears and started blasting my music. I then carefully sat down in the corner of the table again.

It wasn't long until I was interrupted as something wrapped around my waist and pull me closer to them. My eyes popped open as I yanked out on of my headphones. "Uh! Let me go please and just who're you," I asked, slightly panicked.

"Heh, going into a room all by yourself and then turning off all the lights, you're very intersting..." I sighed at the voice.

"Shu, let me go."

"I can't," he answered half-heartedly. "I'm too tired and hungry to move..."

"But you had enough strength to grab me in the first place!? What kind of ridiculous knowledge is that?!" He lifted his other hand and placed it over my mouth. "Mm!" I tried to protest but it was very muffled.

"You're very loud for no reason, be quiet and let me drink your blood," I tried to protest again but couldn't. This is when my alarms began ringing. I could feel him breathing in my ear causing my skin to crawl and I began to shudder as I felt him lick my ear. I finally bit his hand as hard as I could, causing him to merely laugh softly. "I don't think you understand your place in our household," he laughed as he leaned his head into the crook of my neck, "you must learn how to act."

"Shu let me-Ah! Move your hand Shu!"

"I can't...I'm too tired and hungry, now, will you give me your blood?" I shudder as his hand only slowly moved down towards my womanhood. I groaned slightly before yelling out

"Fine! Fine!" He smiled and his hand stopped. I sighed as he licked my neck before I felt a sharp sting in my neck as I cried out, I thought about trying to stop him but I figured it would only bring more pain. So, as soon as I lifted my hand, I just dropped it. He drank greedily and in huge gulps, causing my body to get weaker. I then soon feel back into him, my back on his chest with one of his arms around my waist and the other resting on my left thigh. He finally took his fangs out of my neck. I still can't believe vampires are real...

"Mhm, your blood is sweet, it taste like a cherry." He said, slowly beginning to move the hand on my thigh.

"Move your hand would you!?" I'm glad that I didn't wear the uniform, instead I wore ripped light blue _skinny_ jeans. Like they were _skinny_ jeans. For a top, I wore a black crop top with a few stylish torn up parts. It only said a mere quote in script and red letters.

I felt really weak and numb but I still tried to move. I tried to sit up but he just pushed his hand down and kept me there.

"You want me to move it~?" He asked seductively in my ear, before I finally felt his hand move. But not the way I wanted it to. Instead of it moving away it just moved up to my waist, pulling at the top of my pants.

"Oi! Stop it will you!?"

"No," he whispered, him smirking even more as he glided his hand down my hip, under my pants. I was too weak to fight against him but I still tried.

"Nn, get away from me..." I tried to move but I couldn't move much.

"Heh, idiotic woman, you should never move around a lot after getting bit."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you just left me alone...ugh.." His bite began to ache. He didn't say anything else before biting into my shoulder. Is he trying to kill me?!

He drank a few gulps before my vision began to go black and I passed out.

* * *

I awoke in pain, everything still fuzzy. I groaned as I tried to sit up, looking around. I almost screamed when I found Laito towering above me. "Good morning Little Bitch~"

"Laito, get the fuck off me!"

"No Kitten, I'm very thirsty~" He paced his hand on my thigh which became freezing the moment he touched it. He had somehow gotten under the covers but still on top of me. How did I not wake up. He smiled at me but it soon faded as he eyed my neck. "Shu bit you?" He asked with a small hiss in his words.

"Uhm, yeah-Ah!" I screamed aloud when his hand slapped my thigh as hard as he could.

He smirked wickedly, leaning his mouth inches away from mine."Remember this, you're mine, and only mine. Got it bitch~?"


	4. Chapter 4: Hate or Love?

Today was like any other day. Wake up, yell at the person watching you sleep *coughcough* _Laito_ , throw a pillow at them, get dressed, eat in silence, ride in silence, go to school, get bit somewhere in the middle of the day; maybe the end, pass out, wake up and repeat. Or, so I thought

"Ugh," I groaned as I felt something strong wrapped around my torso. "L-Laito...?" I asked but it wasn't him. "U-Uh," I looked up to see a male, no surprise, with blonde hair. His eyes were an ocean blue, sparkling as he opened them.

"You passed out when I tried to drink your blood," he said, more like groaned out.

"Gee, I wonder why..." I muttered sarcastically, earning a sadistic smile.

"Well now that you're awake, I'll just take it now."

"No-Argh-thanks!" I tried getting up but he just pushed me down. "Can you let me go?"

"Can't, I'm too weak," he closed his eyes again.

"Ugh, fine."

"You're willingly giving it to me?"

"No, I said fine. Hold me all you want." I closed my eyes, pulling the sheets over my head.

"He can't~ I already claimed you Nfu~" I groaned again, picking up the pillow and smashing it over my head.

"GO THE HELL AWAY!" I yelled, though it was muffled, they both giggled slightly. Shu laid on his back, letting me go as Laito climbed up next to me.

"Bitch-Chan! I'm thirsty!"

"You already drank though! I haven't!" Apparently, Ayato appeared.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled, sitting up and pulling the sheet from over my head. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO HASN'T DRANK AND WHO HAS, I FUCKNG WANT SOME SLEEP AND I CAN'T GET IT WHEN YOU ALL ARE CONSTANTLY BUGGING ME FOR MY BLOOD! THERE IS A WHOLE OTHER GIRL HERE, GO BUG HER! I'D LIKE TO REGAIN MY BLOOD, GET SOME SLEEP, AND ACTUALLY EAT SOME REAL FOOD INSTEAD OF SITTING AWKWARDLY SITTING AT A LARGE TABLE WHERE NOBODY SAYS ANYTHING AND JUST GETS MAD AT EACH OTHER FOR NO FUCKING REASON. GET OUT!" I took a deep breath before plopping down and putting the pillow over my head. They all sat there in surprise but Shu didn't stay still for long. He grabbed my arm and yanked me up but I didn't give up without a fight. I curled my fingers up into a fist and plunged it into his gut, him letting me go and I crawled away from them. I wasn't wearing that ridiculous nightgown. I was wearing a normal pair of jeans, black thin socks, and a light blue shirt. "Don't touch me..."

"Hm, see? She picked me!" I completely forgot about Ayato! He grabbed my arms, holding me in my spot.

"I didn't pick any of you fuck heads! Now let me go!" I struggled around for a bit.

"Ahem," I stopped to face the new person who entered the room. "Though we don't have class today, we still have things to do."

"Reiji, must you spoil all the fun~?" Asked Laito.

"I think you need to work on your definition of fun." I said along with someone else who was standing behind Reiji. "Morning Aiden."

"Morning." he replied. I sighed, elbowing Ayato in the nose and quickly standing from my bed. He held his nose as he cursed aloud.

"You bitch!" Reiji shook his head.

"I live amongst idiots..." He mumbled, leaving the room. I looked at Aiden and smiled, receiving a smile back.

"It's bleeding!" He yelled. He then faced me. "You better run bitch!"

"Why? It's not like I'm scared of a prat like you!" Aiden took a step away from me as he saw my fingers curl up into a fist. Laito & Shu merely watched.

"That's it!" He teleported in front of me, pulled his fist back and pushed it forward, aiming to punch me but I ducked and punched him in the gut, causing him to bend down a bit. So I lifted my leg and kneed him in the face.

"Honestly, what rank were you? Meister?" Laito stifled a giggle.

"He actually was."

"And just what rank were you Mister Pervert?"

"Leru~One of the highest." He replied, looking proud of himself. I then laughed.

"That's only _one_ of the highest. I was the highest, my rank was Reit."

"Really? Prove it~" I nodded, going into my pocket and pulling out a badge for the Reit's.

"I have this aching feeling that," I started as Aiden finished.

"you're dad just bought your rank." Shu then smirked slightly.

"Hey Mister Smirk A Lot, care to tell me your rank?"

"Jure."

"still below me. But you were close." I turned around as Aiden ruffled my hair. I left the room without putting on my shoes. I walked to Aiden's room, sitting on his bed.

"Here, borrow a pair of mine." Said Aiden, handing me a pair of jordans, black and red. It went perfectly with my outfit.

"Thanks, um, when did you get these?"

"Reiji explained everything about why we're here so he allowed us to go home and get some stuff. But, one of them came with us so we didn't escape. We went with Subaru and Kanato."

"Oh, alright," I nodded, pulling on the shoes and tying them. Honestly, Aiden always had a good sense of style when it came to shoes. I looked around his room. I'm guessing he shared a room with Jayden since there were two pillows. Also, there were two suitcases. I smiled slightly at the memories of when we were kids and I would sleep over.

"What's so funny?" asked a voice by the door, I looked up from the bed to see Subaru standing there.

"Huh? Oh, uhm, nothing. Just remembered something. Why, what's up?"

"We're going shopping for clothes for you. I advise you don't buy shirts like that." He pointed to the shirt I was wearing. It was V neck and it did expose a lot of skin. "Remember, you do live in a house full of _male_ vampires." With that being said he left the room, I flopped down on the bed on my back, sighing.

"How could I forget?"

"So,"

"Oh my god!" I groaned, turning to the new vampire that was now in the room.

"Are you and Aiden dating?" I stared at the purple haired vampire, my eyes wide as a red scarlet blush creeped onto my cheeks.

"What?! No!" The boy then tilted his head slightly.

"Well do you guys like each other?"

"Uhm-"

'It's so foolish for humans to deal with stupid stuff like that." I smiled a bit.

"Well, did you like anyone as a kid?" He then looked up at me with anger in his eyes, his teeth gritted as he clutched his teddy bear tighter.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he yelled, taking a step forward. "I ASK ONE QUESTION AND YOU THINK YOU CAN GET ALL FRIENDLY WITH ME!?"

 _'Actually, you asked two questions...'_

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME YOU FOOLISH HUMAN!?" I snapped out of my thoughts and realized he was much closer than before. Suddenly, his voice got much calmer. "Say, do you hate me?" I gulped.

 _'Okay think Ari. This is a trick question. If you say yes, he's probably going to kill you. But if you say no, he's going to ask why and you won't have an answer 'cuz you don't know the bitch.'_

"Actually Kanato," I stood up, smiling warmly. "I'm not sure I have an answer for that question. How can I hate someone that I don't know anything about? So, I would like to learn more about you." I'm guessing that calmed him down because he began to smile too.

"Thank you, Ari-Chan."


	5. Chapter 5: Coming Atcha

Me, Subaru, Laito, Shu and Reiji were currently sitting in the Limo, as I looked out the Limo window. Laito sat next to me. Shu, Subaru & Reiji sat next to each other. "Say Little Bitch~ Did you sit next to me because you wanted to be close to me?"

"No, I sat here because Reiji forced me to. If I could, I'd throw you out the car door right fucking now."

"Miss Ariana, language."

"Little Bitch, you don't have to e so mean."

"Says the person calling the other person a bitch..." I muttered before I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, smirking his weird smirk.

"Well, I'm not trying to be mean, it's only a nickname~"

"I got a few names for you, how about-"

 _"Miss Ariana. Keep your thoughts to yourself, **please."**_

"Tell that to your perverted brother!" I exclaimed, pushing Laito's arm off me. Or, at least trying. I groaned before sighing, justing leaving him be.

After ten minutes, the car came to a stop. "Just buy what you need to buy and meet us right here when you're done. You have 3 hours." I instantly left the Limo as fast as I could. "Oh dear lord, it's been forever..." I walked into the center as I watched Shu lay down, Reiji walked off toward a library while Laito was already talking with girls. Subaru stayed outside the Limo as a bunch of fangirls ran up to him. I sighed and looked around before I heard a soft tune coming from a guitar nearby. I turned in that direction and saw a guy sitting there. I'm not gonna lie, he was kinda cute. He had short white hair, blue piercing eyes, I'm assuming contacts, black ripped jeans and a white short sleeved T-shirt. Along with some black Adidas. I smiled before walking over to him, He was sitting on a bunch while a bunch of people surrounded him. I glanced back at the brothers, no one was watching me. I walked to the bench and sat next to him.

"Hi," I said, as he stopped playing and looked up. "That was a nice tune."

"Oh uhm, thanks. Uhm, someone on youtube sued it for a cover on youtube." I recognized it so, I said

"Oh! For Dark Horse?" He nodded, smiling. My voice got a little higher, getting the attention of Subaru and Shu. I lifted myself, sitting on the back of the bench with my feet on the seat. "I'll sing it with you if you want." He smiled cutely, nodding.

"Of course. Oh, I'm Shida by the way." He held out his hand, and I took it, shaking it.

"I'm Ariana, nice to meet you." I let go of his hand to let him play.

 _I knew you were, you were gonna come to me._

 _Shida: And here you are, but you better choose carefully._

 _Cause I, I'm capable of anything. Of anything and everything._

 ** _Both:_** _Make me your Aphrodite, Make me your one and only. But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy._

 _So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know whatcha falling for. Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse._

 ** _Both:_** _Are you ready for, ready for, A perfect storm, perfect storm? Cause once you're mine, once you're mine,_

 _Shida: There's no going back._

After that line, we began to vocalize that one part. I didn't notice but we had gained the attention of all the brothers, including Reiji, and a lot of people around us. Laito had walked back over to Shu who was now sitting up, watching. Subaru's fangirls even stopped paying attention to him and stared at us. He wasn't a bad singer, _at all._

 _Mark my words, this love will make you levitate._

 _Shida: Like a bird, Like a bird without a cage._

 _But down to earth, if you choose to walk away, don't walk away._

 _Shida: It's in the palm of your hand no baby, It's a yes or a no, no maybe._

 _So just be sure before you give it up to me, Up to me, give it up to me!_

 _Shida: So you wanna play with magic. Boy you should know whatcha falling for._

 _ **Both:** Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for, a perfect storm, perfect storm? Cause once you're mine, once you're mine-_

 _So, make me your Aphrodite. Make me your one and only._

 _ **Both:** But dooo-ooo-ooo-ooon't. Don't make me your enemyyyyyyy._

Shida continued that line as I went onto the other.

 _So you want to play with ma-aaagic! Boy you should know what you're falling for!_

 _Shida: Baby do you dare to do this?_

 ** _Both:_** _Cause I'm comin at you like a dark horse! Are you ready for, ready for? A perfect storm, perfect storm? Cause once you're mine, once you're mine-there's no going back._

We both caught our breath, high fiving each other. 'Oh my god, you have the voice of an Angel!" He complimented, resting his guitar next to him.

"Thanks, so do you!" I giggled as we began to talk.

"She can really sing..." said Laito, smiling at me.

"Indeed..." Muttered Shu, beginning to smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so the singing is probably not going to be something in every chapter. It will be a slightly common thing though.**


	6. Chapter 6: Change

After I talked with Shida for a good half hours, we entered a shop. I had explained that I was merely going shopping for clothes with some friends. He believed me surprisingly. We were looking at a pair of jeans and cracking jokes while we were at it. "Okay so no lie, I had this friend and her butt was like the size of two helium balloons!"

"Was it because it was actually helium balloons?" We both started dying from laughter as I nodded.

"Yes! And somebody wanted to prank her with the pin in the chair and when she sat down all you heard was POP. I swear to god, she was flatter than Miley Cyrus!"

"Oh dear lord, i wasn't sure if that was possible!" Shu watched from a distance as Shida pulled out a different size for me. "I'm a singer and a fashion designer so, here. Anddd" He held the jeans on his arm and was looking at a bunch of tank tops that were a light pretty sky blue. I kind of panicked.

"Oh uhm, as much as I appreciate it, I can't wear tank tops..."

"Real-"

"Y'know what, screw it. I can." He seemed confused for a moment before pulling out a shirt and handing it to me.

"There, go change. I'll be right back, I have to check on a friend."

"Alright, I'll meet you by our bench." He smiled, picking up his guitar case and walking away. I watched before going into a changing room and closing and locking the door. I sighed, placing the clothes down. I was about to take off my shirt but a voice stopped me.

"How lewd of you...About to express yourself like that in front of me." I was about scream but he used his teleportation thing to appear in front of me, putting his hand on my mouth.

 _'This shit always scares me...'_

"You called for a punishment earlier." He moved his hand, grabbing my wrist and slamming me against the door.

"What did I do?!" I exclaimed, trying to move.

"You sang earlier too loud." He said it in a low kind of voice, close to my ear.

"I wouldn't be too loud if I were you."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, causing him to stop. "I'm supposed to be trying on clothes, some tank tops and V necks. Shi-" I stopped from saying his name. "My friend will question a bite mark."

"Hm...I guess I'll just take care of him..."

"What! No!" I exclaimed, trying to get out of his hold.

"Why are you so concerned about him?" He teased, beginning to smirk again. "If you like him, why were you about to undress in front of me~?"

"I-I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE EVEN IN HERE!"

He leaned down and was about to bite me when someone knocked on the door. "Ariana, you done?" Shu smirked.

"Saved by the Shida..." He whispered, disappearing.

"Uhm, give me a second!" I quickly looked around for any vampires and once there was nobody there, I took off my shirt.

"Ariana?" I didn't hear it but he had opened the door so quickly, I closed it again. I heard a giggle on the other side. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I laughed slightly.

"It's fine, give me a second though!" He nodded but I couldn't see him. I quickly changed my shirt and my pants, folding the rest of my clothes. I pulled my hair out a pony tail and ruffled it around, it falling flat. I pushed my hair back from the front, ((like what Laito did in episode 4, I will be making the reference a lot.)) moving it out my eye.I opened the door as Shida smiled.

"Oh my! You look so freaking cute!" I giggled and blushed a bit.

"Thank you Shida." I smiled, as he clapped once.

"Alright, I picked out a WHOLE BUNCH of more outfits, try 'em on!" He handed me a whole bunch of clothes and pushed me back into the changing room.

I tried them all on, they all fit so I bought them all and Shida helped me carry them to the Limo. "Fancy folk are you?"

"Not really...It's hard to explain."

"It's fine. I slipped something onto your receipt, you should try it when you get home." I giggled.

"I guess so. Is it a food recipe, I'm hungry?"

"Uhm, no but, you can put your stuff in your limo and I can buy you some food."

"Did you just-"

"ask you out? Yes." A really bright blush crept along my cheeks.

"Well, you're the first person to ask me out and not get beat up by my brothers."

"Oh no, am I going to get jumped?" he joked. I laughed.

"No! You're not, my brothers are...my brothers aren't with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let's go get some food." I giggled as he helped me put the bags int he Limo and close the door. He wrapped his arm around my waist, mine around his shoulders. Laito and Shu sat on that bench and watched us.

"I guess Bitch-Chan is sexier than I thought. That girl she's with isn't that bad either."

"That's a guy..."


	7. Chapter 7: Their Names

"Today was fun, thank you. This is probably the most fun I've had and am going to have for the next 3 or 4 months!"

"You're a very interesting girl, you have an amazing voice, an awesome taste in fashion, and you're the most beautiful girls I've ever met."

"I do hope we can meet again some time."

"As I said, the receipt." I giggled again before taking a gulp of my soda. I checked the time and gasped.

"Oh my, I must go. This was amazing! Thank you!"

"Wait what?"

"Uhm, I have to get back to the Limo at a certain time!"

"Well, I bought something for you." He said, standing up.

"The food?" I giggled.

"No, no not that. This." He placed both hands on the back of my neck and he smashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened as a bunch of other people in the place started clapping. He backed away after a second, smiling as he leaned his forehead on mine. I giggled.

"I like that gift...Maybe I'll get it again someday..."

"Alright, go home...I'll pay." I smiled.

"Thank you..." I gave him a hug before walking out the store with my jacket and running out to the Limo.

* * *

"Who was that guy?" asked Laito. "Are you cheating on me?"

"We were never together you fucking pervert! And he's nobody!"

"Oh, so," said Shu, opening one eye. "that kiss was nothing as well?" My face turned entirely red, as I looked at Shu who was smirking. "See?"

"What!? So you guys stalked me the entire time!?" I yelled, looking between them.

"No, We came here for a reason. To watch you, and that's what we did." Said Reiji in a low voice.

"Oh suck my-"

"Why don't you just stay quiet?" suggested Subaru, raising an eyebrow at him.

"But!-"

"Ari, I said just stay quiet." Repeated Subaru. I sighed as the pervert wrapped his arm around me again and I sat still.

"Tch..."

"Say Bitch-Chan~ When we get home, maybe you and I can-"

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttt uuuuppppppppppp..." I said, pushing on his chest.

"I was just going to say make some food."

"I highly doubt that."

"I have something you can eat." he whispered, leaning his mouth closer to my ear.

"Tsk, pervert..." Said Subaru.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" I pushed him again and he giggled and only pulled me closer.

Finally, we returned to the Mansion and by then, I was fast asleep with my head on Laito's shoulder. They were about to leave when Shu said. "What about her?" Reiji shrugged.

"You can figure out something." said Reiji before disappearing.

"I'll take her." said Subaru. Laito pouted playfully.

"But I want to."

"Why? So you can rape her?" growled Subaru.

"And just what will you do~?" he said.

"Put her in her room."

"Oh, alright." He pouted a bit more before disappearing, Subaru catching me just in time. He picked me up and teleported into my room, laying me on my bed. He went back and got my bags, taking at least 3 trips to get all the bags. "Damn, how much clothes does a girl need...?"

* * *

I awoke the next day to something cold but soft rubbing along my abdomen. I moaned softly. I was really tired and comfortable. I turned a little bit, feeling my hair move with me. As soon as I felt that cold but soft 'thing' move up, closer to my chest, my alarms began to ring. I slowly opened my eyes and saw one person laying next to me. As usual, it was Laito. He was smirking at me. "Good morning Little Bitch~"

"Ugh, get away from me!" I went to push him arm away but he wrapped it around my waist so when I pushed him, he pulled me onto him.

"So you do like me..." I leaned down, my face inches from his.

"I am not the least bit interesting in you!" I yelled, pushing my body away from him.

"No~ You're interested in Shida." I stood from the bed just to be pushed down onto the floor on my back with Laito towering over me. "You're covered in his stench. You think that you can hang out with other men because you went shopping. No! You're with us! YOU BELONG TO ME!"

"Let her go!" said a voice by the door. I looked over there to see Ayato standing there, his arms crossed.

"She belongs to me!" Laito exclaimed, squeezing my wrists and instantly biting down into my neck. I yelled out as he pushed his fangs even deeper.

"Laito!" Ayato grabbed Laito by the collar _after_ he took a bunch of huge gulps and left me in a ton of pain. Laito then disappeared, leaving me and Ayato alone. It was hard for me to sit up, being in so much pain. Ayato walked to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and helped me stand. He placed me on the bed and went into one of my drawers, pulling out a bandage.

"H-How did you know that was in there...?" I asked, but he didn't respond. He continued what he was doing. He opened it and put the bandage on my neck. "Oi, I-I'm talking to you!" I grabbed his wrist tightly. He growled.

"Why don't you just shut up and let me help you? Be glad of Ore-Sama's helping you!" He roughly, shook me off and finished pressing the bandages on. He stayed still and silent for a moment, looking down. "Reiji had me search your room for any weapons and I found those...along with a few other things." he smirked as I instantly looked up, blush spreading across my face.

"What?!"

"I was talking about this..." He walked over to my nightstand and opened it, pulling out a necklace.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" I instantly got up but once I tried to take a step, I fell down.

"Heh," he laughed, "you can't get your own stuff or protect yourself. Heh, how pathetic..."

"I said don't touch it!" I stormed to my feet and pushed him, grabbing my necklace.

 ** _Ayato's P.O.V_**

I didn't notice it until I heard the sobs. She fell down to her knees crying, sobbing.

"H-Hey!" I exclaimed, kneeling next to her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She continued sobbing as she clutched the necklace.

"This is all I have...This is all I have left of them...I won't let anyone take it away!"

"Heh, so you finally see that you can't leave ever huh?"

"Shut up!" she yelled, pushing me and letting me fall off my knees. "This isn't some bullshit story or some bullshit anime! I WILL NOT GIVE INTO YOU GUYS?! GOT IT!?" she sniffled and I was surprised at her sudden outburst. I couldn't blame her...

 _ **Reiji's P.O.V**_

I need to get to Shu's room. Once again, he's slacked off of his school work. But as I had passed by Ariana's room, I heard loud and...painful sobbing. I stopped outside her room, and I knew it was rude but I listened in, hearing what was going on. Ariana was yelling at someone. "This isn't some bullshit story or some bullshit anime! I will not give into you guys?! Got it?!" I was surprised but as I waited for somebody to respond nobody did. All I heard was her yell again. "Don't touch me! J-Just don't, Don't touch me!" I heard at least two foot steps before a heard a thud. I sighed, about to continue walking when a voice cut me off.

"What happened to manners and proper elegance? Doing the right thing, for example, not listening into other people?"

 _ **Ariana's P.O.V**_

"Don't touch me! J-Just don't, Don't touch me!" I yelled as Ayato tried to wrap his arm around my shoulders, trying to pull me closer to him but I crawled. "I don't know what I'll do when I have some outbursts, j-j-just...don't to-touch me..."I clutched my necklace in my hand tightly, causing my hand to turn white.

"Who gave you that?" he asked in a soft voice.

"My-My brothers gave it to me on my 10th birthday. They...They said that no matter what situation I was in, if I held onto this, I would be perfectly fine...A-and, they told me that if I ever needed help, all I had to do was hold the necklace, say their names and they'd come..."

"What were their names...?" he asked, crossing his legs. I didn't answer. I don't want them to get in trouble or be in danger..."Oi, I'm talking to you..."

"I know! I can...I can hear you..." I sniffled and stood up. "I'm...I'm gonna go for a walk..." I hurried to the door and when I opened it to step out, I crashed into something, or someone.. I took a step back and looked up to see Reiji standing there, next to Shu. Reiji turned around and sighed.

"Please keep your voice down, it's annoying, distracting and irritating to hear you yell. Control yourself."

"Yes, we don't need two Kanato's in this house..." muttered Shu, smiling slightly. I pushed past him and went down the hall, heading towards...I don't even know where I was going...I just kept going before I reached two large doors at the end of the hall. I pushed them open and saw that it was a pool room. I walked to the pool, standing at the side. "Cam you swim?" asked a flirty voice, right in my ear. I jumped slightly and when I went to turn around, I lost my footing and fell into the pool but I kept my necklace in my hand. I let myself sink to the bottom, as my sight got clouded by black dots. Once I got to the bottom I pushed my feet off the bottom and my head practically instantly shot up to the surface. I began sucking in air greedily, as I kept myself afloat. I looked around until my eyes landed on the Blonde haired vampire. I scoffed, swimming over the edge of the pool and pulling myself up. I sat down, breathing heavily.

"I'll take that as a yes. Shame, I was hoping I could drown you~"

My eyes widened as I looked up at him. He chuckled.

"Kidding. Kinda..." I raised an eyebrow at the 'Kinda'. I sighed before standing, Heading for the door. But it wasn't that easy of course. He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the couch, _on top of him._ So I was basically straddling him. I blushed a bright red as he pushed my lower body onto his lap. His arm wrapped around my waist while the other moved my hair away from one side of my neck. "You need to cut this." He said. I'm assuming he was talking about my hair.

"S-Shu, let go of me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm uncomfortable!" He pushed my body down even further until the only space between us were the 3 inches of our faces. My entire face flushed red.

"Is this better~?" He whispered.

"No!" He moved his hand from my hair and placed it over my mouth as soon as I yelled.

"Shush, you're too loud."

" _And you're too damn perverted..."_ I mumbled as soon as he moved his hand.

"If you want me to be a pervert, I'll be one~" He whispered into my ear, taking his arm off from around my waist and trailing it under my shirt, on my back.

"Shu!" I pushed my body up with my hands against his chest but he just pushed me right back down. Tch, it was useless! "Let me go!"

He pushed me down a bit, leaning forward towards my neck. He licked the skin all the way up to my jaw. Then he bit into my neck. I whimpered slightly but bit my lip to keep from making any sounds. "staying quiet? We'll see about that~" He squoze my thigh tightly causing me to yell out.

"S-Shu!"

"That's better." He bite back down and I yelled out again. I cursed at myself mentally for screaming. He squoze it again and I yelled out. He removed his fangs from my neck and licked the two holes. "So sweet.. I need more..." He placed his lips against my shoulder, placing small kisses before biting in harshly. This time I kept the sounds in as best as I could. But then he just pinched my back but I stayed silent. "I should start calling you Mutey, you like to stay quiet."

"Oh shut up..." I sneered, trying to push myself away.

"Not gonna work Mutey~." He let me lean up a bit just to clash his lips onto mine. My eyes widened as he pushed further, his eyes closing. I couldn't help bu begin to kiss him back. He broke the kiss as I caught my breath. "Still love Shida?"


	8. Chapter 8: Love?

Guilt swirled all over my body.

 _No. Don't feel guilty...it wasn't your fault...you had no control over this..._

Shu smiled as my body sunk slightly, he noticed all of the guilt. He sat up, me still straddling him. "You don't belong to anyone outside of this mansion. The only one you belong to is me~"

"That is what Laito and Ayato said..."

"I'm not them. I'm older, I set demands, they follow. If I say you're mine," he whispered in my ear, seductively _"you're mine."_

"Shu, let me go, right now."

"Give me one good-"

"So I don't punch you in the gut right now."

"I'd like to see-Ugh!" I punched him in the best place of his gut that I could reach and he groaned in pain. I must've hit a good spot. He loosened his grip so I quickly climbed off him. I fell to the ground of my back, groaning.

"Shit..." I stood up as quick as I could but he grabbed me, LITERALLY THROWING ME INTO THE POOL.

"I bet you can't swim up now." He was right. I couldn't swim up, I had no strength. I slowly sunk to the bottom and at least 2 minutes later, I blacked out. I died...

I can't believe I just died.

* * *

"Please wake up! Please wake up Ari-Chan!"

"She's fine..."

"ugh..." OMG! I WAS ALIVE! I HEARD VOICES AND FELT THINGS! I DIDN'T DIE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Ari!" I tried to sit up just for someone to tackle me with a hug.

"Hello to you too Aiden...Cuz I'm not dying right now..."

"Shhh, don't ruin the moment."

"What moment." I laughed giving him a hug. I looked around the room before my eyes landed on the blonde vampire smirking at me. "You...bitch..." I sneered.

I tried to get up but couldn't. "stay still Baka!" Yelled Jayden.

"You almost died! I found you at the brink of death."

"So how'd you save me?"

"Reiji...helped..." muttered Shu, staying at his spot on my bed next to me.

"Ugh..." I slowly, with the help of Aiden and Jayden, rolled off the bed and stood.

"Need some help changing?" Asked Shu.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled, walking to the dresser and pulling out some new clothes. I walked into the bathroom with Aiden. He helped me sit on the sink. He pulled off my shirt off and unfolded my other one. He put it on and did the same with my pants. He put on my shoes and walked towards the cabinet. He pulled out a cloth and alcohol. He poured it onto the rag and walked to me. He tilted my head to the side and wiped over the bites. I winced and flinched back from the sting. "Dude!" I yelled.

"Sorry, sorry!" He laughed at me, smiling brightly.

"Tsk..." He cleaned the bites and the excess blood off my face. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for-"

"How come he gets to change you and I don't...? Bitch-Chan, you're getting me sad~" It was a low whisper in my ear. I jumped when Laito had suddenly appeared next to me. Aiden immediately pulled me off the counter and pulled me next to him.

"Get out." He said.

"Why?~ I wanna have some fun."

"Go to Jay." He let me go and I hobbled out into my room. I collapsed on my bed, instantly falling asleep again.

* * *

XXX

Meanwhile, Aiden stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at Laito. "What do you want?"

"Do you love Ariana?"

Aiden's face flushed red. "Why would-" He sighed. "Why'd you ask that?"

"I don't know and I want to know, why do humans love each other? Love is just a four letter word."

"No it's not." Aiden growled, intriguing the vampire in front of him. "Love is a feeling. Love is what happens when you get close to someone you love or like and your heart starts to pound as your stomach swirls around in circles. Love is what happens when you show affection to someone, not because of their looks but because of their personality and the inner beauty in them. Not on the outside. It doesn't matter what happened in your past whether all the girls you dated or just fucked are sluts, they showed affection to you. That was their love while all you showed was lust. You have no love for no one. That is why you don't understand was love means." As Aiden spoke he took multiple multiple steps towards the vampire on the sink. The vampire was left stunned and shocked as his eyes widened and his jaw hung low. Aiden huffed angrily and stormed out of the room.

However the vampire sat there, pondering over what Aiden just said.

 _Is he right...? Is love really more...Than just a four letter word...?_


	9. Chapter 9: My Necklace

**There is a large time skip here also a lot of Flashbacks. Flash backs are in Italics, time skips say, time skips... Dreams are in Italics and Bold.**

 ** _"Ariana, what is wrong?"_**

 ** _"I got into a fight today..." Aiden raised an eyebrow._**

 ** _"Care to elaborate?" asked Aiden._**

 ** _"No."_**

 ** _"Ariana, if you don't tell me what happened I will-"_**

 ** _"Throw you in the well I know... You always use that threat and yet you never do that..."_**

 ** _"Don't test me. What happened?"_**

 ** _Ariana and Aiden were currently sitting on the bridge by Ariana's house. "He told me that I don't deserve friends, brothers as loyal as you two because I'm a dumbas-"_**

 ** _"Language."_**

 ** _"Because I'm a dumbass! Because I'm stupid, naive and because I'm such an idiot. Such an asshole!"_**

 ** _"Ariana-"_**

 ** _"They called me an ugly fucking slutly whore!" Ariana began to sob loudly as she placed her hands over her face, shaking. Aiden hopped over the railing and side of the bridge and pulled Ariana into her embrace._**

 ** _"Ariana, you know that's not true. You know that you're a beautiful young lady and that you're very talented. You know that you're a lot stronger than them...But I do have a question...Did you hurt him badly...?"_**

 ** _"No...I couldn't...I was crying and every time I tried to hurt him, punch hip anything he just keep hitting me and slapping me and he wouldn't stop and..." She sniffled..."he wouldn't stop saying those things..."_**

 ** _"Because he;s right. You're just a whory slut who will do anything for dick."_**

 ** _Ariana's eyes widened as she pushed Aiden away. "W-What...?"_**

 ** _"You're nothing more than an ugly hoe."_**

Ariana burst up into a sitting position, her eyes stinging from the tears running down her face as she felt the sweat on her body, her body shaking. "Nightmare? Again?"

It's been two moths since Aiden 'talked' to Laito about love. Ever since, Ariana has been having the same dream over and over again. She turned to the Albino vampire that was sitting in the windowsill of the dark room. "Tsk, did you not hear me? You passed out in my room once again."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm-I'm gonna go." She got up and leave the room but Subaru called out.

"Wait," Ariana turned around, still shaking. "What happened in your dream?"

"It was the same thing...?"

"Then why does it still scare you...?"

"I don't know! Okay?!" She turned around, storming out the room, still crying. She ran out into the garden, where she felt most comfortable. The smell of the flowers were comforting and the benches were quite comfortable. She sat down on one of the benches before beginning to cough. The coughing got heavier, getting the attention of the four-eyed vampire staring at her from his window.

"What is wrong? Are you ill?" Ariana looked up to see Reiji standing over here. Ariana shook her but the coughing just got heavier and worse. After a moment, of coughing, water began to spew out of her mouth. "Is that...water?"

 _Water, just like from the...Well..._

Ariana's eyes widened as her sight soon got covered by black dots and she fell off the bench. Reiji began to get...curios, not worried, but curious. He knelt down next to Ariana, placing his hand over her forehead before instantly pulling it back.

"What happened here?" asked a monotone voice.

"I don't know Shu, that's what I'm trying to figure out..." He picked up Ariana bridal style and carried her to his room. He laid her across the couch. "Get me a cold cloth, _please."_

"Is that such a good idea, she's shivering?" Shu looked at the girl on the couch who was shaking and had goosebumps all over her arms.

"I don't understand, her body is boiling and yet she's cold. Try waking her up..." Shu walked over to the girl, placing his cold hand on her arm, causing her to jump up at his touch. She was wide awake now, sweating, shaking, and she looked ready to cry. "Care to get the cloth now?" Shu disappeared only for 16 seconds before reappearing with a dripping cold cloth. His headphone were now resting on Reiji's desk. He tried to get her to lay down but she just pushed him away.

"N-No, I'm freezing..."

"But you're sweating?" Shu said, confused sort of.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock...I-I can't...it's hard to..." Her words were barely eligible and her eyes were starting to get red.

"Reiji, find out what's wrong otherwise Subaru will murder you if he finds out she died in your hands.."

"Yes he has gotten terribly attached to the girl.."

"Hurry up."

"I can't rush this, I've never seen symptoms like this."

"I have..." A new voice stated by the door. They all looked over to see Laito standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes trained on Ariana. "It's called the Genji."

"What is this Genji, I've never heard of it?"

"It's a 24 hours sickness that'll do that. Did she throw up water before this?" asked Laito.

"Yes, she began coughing very heavily before spitting out water." As Reiji finished the sentence Ariana began to start coughing again. That got the attention of all of the males in that room. "How did she catch it?"

"She was out in the garden, in the _**heavy heavy pouring**_ rain."

"She could've caught it from that...She'll be well by tomorrow." But they didn't notice the girl had stopped coughing and was starring at the red liquid that was now on her hand.

* * *

"Blood...Ariana's Blood." Subaru burst open his coffin lid and jumped out, running out his room. He went down the hall before going into Reiji room. "What the fuck happened?!" Shu, Laito and Reiji were starring at the passed out girl on Reiji's couch. Her hand was soaked in blood, the blood dripping from her mouth and soaking into his couch.

"Tch, now my room will stink of her blood."

"I'm not gonna repeat myself after this, _What the fuck happened?"_

"You needn't worry, she only caught a 24 hour illness."

"The Genji." Spoke Laito.

"Tch, well fix her."

"She'll recover on her own."

"Um, Reiji, I'm not so sure about that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Coughing up blood is an symptom but it's...only in extreme cases of the illness."

"What does that mean!?" yelled Subaru.

"It means in this case, she might have it for more than 24 hours!" Replied Laito, glaring at his brother. "Maybe 24 hours and 3 minutes-" he mocked his younger brother, crossing his arms.

"Shut the hell up!" He swung a fist at Laito but Laito just grabbed his fist and twisted it around, spinning him around, pulling his arm behind his back.

"You've become too attached." He pushed Subaru away and Subaru disappeared. "As long you keep replacing the cloth and keep her resting, she'll recover." Laito then also left the room.

XXX

Aiden was laying across his bed, looking up at the ceiling. _What if the world just stopped for a moment and gave everyone a chance to think about their life? Y'know, gave them a chance to think about their lost loved ones, their new loved ones, and all of the bullshit going on in their life?_

"You seem to be interested in the ceiling." Aiden turned over to see Ayato standing there staring at him.

"It has a lot of patterns..." Ayato scoffed.

"Something's on your mind, what is it?"

"Nothing, just thinking about someone."

"Who...?"

"Someone special to me..." replied Aiden, grabbing the necklace that was around his neck. Ayato stormed toward Aiden but Aiden didn't notice. "I loved him..." Ayato stopped when he was two steps away from the bed.

"Him? Who?"

"My deceased ex-boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend?" Ayato scoffed form what sounded like disgust. "What are you? Gay?"

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem with that...?" Aiden turned to him and was surprised that he was so close.

"N-No..." Ayato stuttered when he saw Aiden face him.

"Hmm..." Aiden then turned away again.

"Well then tell me about him!" Ayato took the final steps until he was directly next to the bed.

"He was nice and shy. But when it came to me, he would become angry, possessive and violent yet..." he paused slightly. "He was so caring and loving... Whenever we were alone, he showed his affection greatly and it made him happier." Ayato seemed to be awfully quiet.

He seemed to be wrapped inside of his thoughts but he broke out of them when he heard a sniffle. "But he just had to stand up for _me, I could've done it myself but no!_ He stood up for me and died, I'm the one who killed him!" He sniffled again and wiped the running tears off his face. "You don't care anyway..." He turned over on his side, his back to Ayato. "You're too full of yourself to care about anything else around you..."

"Is that what you think?" Ayato asked, beginning to glare. "Just because I actually have confidence in myself, you think I don't care about anything? Well I do!"

"Stop lying, you're only saying that to make me-" Aiden got interrupted when Ayato reached around him and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up so that their faces were only, **_literally_** an inch apart. Aiden's face flushed red as Ayato glared and grit his teeth, showing his fangs.

 _"Shut up. I don't care what you think of me but don't go around saying this shit. Don't bring yourself down. You. Didn't. Kill. Him. I've know you for the past two months in a half and you are the sweetest guy that I have ever met. You show kindness to anyone, even if you don't know them. You love them!_

Aiden stayed quiet, his eyes widened as his face got even brighter. Ayato dropped him, storming out the room. Aiden sat there, quiet but the tears streamed down his face, again and again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jayden was laying across his bed. His eyes were closed and he was so into his music.

 _Strike a match, they blow it out.  
At the top, they knock you down.  
We won't stop, no matter what they do.  
They'll never get it through._

He sang along to his song before suddenly stopping and sighing. "How long are you going to stand there?"

"That song...it sounds...pretty..." Jayden opened his eyes and faced the new boy that was standing in the room. it wasn't any of the Sakamaki brothers. He was short, kind of like Kanato. He was also kinda cute. He had pudgy cheeks. Jayden sat up and swung his feet off the side of the bed. "Can you..direct me to...someone?" asked the boy.

"Uhm, no." The small boy tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Jayden smiled at him. "Not until you tell me your name?"

"Azusa...Mukami..." Jayden smiled brighter.

"Cute name for a cute boy." Azusa showed a tiny smile.

"Thank...You...Now will you..help me?"

"Of course, can't promise I'll know who you're looking for!"

"A girl..her name...Eve...but I think you...call her...Ariana..."


	10. Chapter 10: Exposed

Jayden stared at the boy in his room. "What did you say your name was?" Azusa's nice face fixated into a glare.

"Where is she?" asked Azusa. "Where is Eve!" he yelled, startling Jayden.

"Not here!"

"Yes she is! I can smell her scent but I don't know where she is! WHERE!" Jayden pulled out his phone and said

"I don't know! I'll text her and ask, alright?! Alright!" Azusa calmed down, pulling a knife out of his back pocket. Jayden stiffened.

Jayden clicked Reiji's contact.

 _Reiji, I am terribly sorry to bother you but do you know who Mukami Azusa is?_

It took a moment but Reiji replied.

 ** _Yes, you, Aiden, and Ariana, especially Ariana you all need to stay away from Azusa. He has three more brothers. Stay away. I'm assuming he's in your room?_**

"Has she...replied...?" asked Azusa.

"Hm? Um, no...She's taking forever..."

 _Yes! And he's freaking me out._

 _ **Jump out your window. For once in your life, trust me.**_

Jayden stood up and looked out the window. "What is...it?"

"Nothing, the garden is gorgeous..." He opened the window and took a deep breath, his heart pounding. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered to himself, jumping over the railing.

Jayden closed his eyes and expected to hit the ground by now but he just stopped. He opened his eyes to see Reiji's face. "Holy shit, you scared the fucking crap out of me..."

"Language...please..."

"Right, sorry...Where's Ariana?"

"Her room. Laito's there...she should be fine, no one's gonna get to her."

"Except for Laito..."

* * *

Ariana was resting in her bed, laying awake while Laito was sitting on her chair. He was basically...well...technically straddling the chair...? He was leaning his head over the back of the chair. He was watching her. Just staring at her. "Why're you just starring at me...?" she asked.

"How're you feeling~?"

"I'm perfectly fine...My head doesn't hurt, im not coughing or anything..."

"Your blood smelled delicious earlier. I was dying to just lick it all off you, watch it drip all over you first and then-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Shut up..."

"Heh~ You're blushing!"

"Am not!" she yelled back, sitting up. "ow..." she mumbled to herself but Laito heard it.

"So you are in pain! Why don't I help~" He stood up and walked to Ariana.

"I'm not! Why don't you leave so I can sleep!"

 _ **Ariana's P.O.V**_

"Why not sleep now~?" He crawled behind me and sat down. I wanted to move but he was right, my neck kind of hurt.

"Because..."

"You're scared~"

"Of course I am..." He placed his hands on my shoulders, beginning to massage the tip of my neck and my shoulders. It did feel good... He was a master at massaging.

The pain faded away but then i felt his hands slide down my arms and onto my hips. I could feel him breathing on my neck. He suddenly licked my ear. "You taste delicious." My heart began to pound as I felt his hands circle around my waist and up my shirt.

"Ah! Laito! The pain faded so I quickly jerked away. I twirled around and looked at him. "What are you doing?!" He crawled forward on his hands and knees so I backed up.

"You smell so delicious and tempting. Let me taste you~"

"Uhm, no!" I went to move but he grabbed my leg and pulled me so that I now had my back on the bed with him towering over me.

"Don't worry~ This could be painless and you will enjoy it as long as you don't fight back." He grabbed both of my wrists.

"Get off!" I yelled, beginning to thrash around. When I finally I lifted my leg and kneed him in his crotch. He fell to his side, groaning in pain so I quickly got up and stopped at the door. I slipped on my shoes within seconds. He was still laying on his side so I ran out of the room and down the steps. I ran to the door and surprisingly it was open. I ran out of the house and down the pathway. My legs will aching but I kept running. My beige cardigan was starting to feel a bit heavy on me when I began to sweat. I pulled it off and ran into town. I ran through the mall before hearing a familiar voice.

"Yes of course! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Shida!" I yelled, running to him. He turned around and I immediately attacked him with a hug. "It's so nice to see you again..."

* * *

"That human left. Who didn't lock the door?" Shu had, _surprisingly,_ gathered in the living room. "Subaru, you were the last one with the key and you were fondly attached to her. Did you leave it unlocked?"

"No. I haven't seen her since Reiji's room. Reiji?"

"I didn't. Jayden...?"

Jayden was staring at the ground, his eyes looked gloomy. hey were always bright and cheery. He looked at Reiji, his eyes narrowed as he glared. "If I unlocked the door for her, I would've gone with her..." His voice came out cold, shocking all the brothers. He was always the HAPPIEST one there. _**Always.**_

"Subaru, check your room for the key." asked Shu. Subaru nodded and left the room. "Everyone else is dismissed...Except Jayden." Everyone disappeared simultaneously. Shu walked forward, stopping in front of Jayden. "What's on your mind...?"

"Nothing."

"I won't repeat myself human..."

"And I won't repeat myself!" Jayden yelled, standing up at glaring at Shu, gritting his teeth. Shu grabbed Jayden by his throat and smashed him back onto the couch so that he towering over him.

"Don't raise your voice at me." Jayden scoffed as Shu loosened his grip slightly, letting Jayden breathe. "Where's Ariana?"

"Does it matter!? You can just find another bride can't you!"

 _ **"Answer my question."**_ You don't hear Shu use that voice in the house. He calmed a bit. "Where is she?"

"..." Jayden took a deep breath "Did Reiji tell you about that Mukami that came into the house?"

"No, what 'Mukami'?"

"Azusa Mukami came into my room asking me where Ariana was but he called her Eve...They could've taken her."

"It's possible...Now was that so hard to say?" asked Shu, smirking at Jayden.

"Whatever. Get off me." muttered Jayden, fixing his headphones.

"Hm, not so fast." Said Shu. He left go of one of Jayden's wrists and tilted his head to the side. He leaned down and bit into Jayden's neck. Jayden's been bit before so he got used to it a bit. But it did hurt really bad. He did kind of groan in pain but he kept most of it to himself, or at least tried. "Hm, lewd child..." He took a step back from Jayden. But he put his hand on his chin and leaned two inches forward. "Next time, just answer the question~" With that being said, Shu walked away.

* * *

"Ari? What're you doing here?" asked Shida, letting me go. I took in a deep breath before smiling.

"I um...Uh, wanted to see you!"

"Ariana..." Shida said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "You are a terrible liar." I chuckled nervously and asked

"Uhm, do you have any way of transportation?"

"Uhm, yeah, my car." He turned around and pointed to the amazing white jaguar. My jaw dropped as my eyes widened.

"T-That's your car?" He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah, why? You need to go somewhere?"

"Yes! I-"

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V**

Ariana stopped short when she saw a blonde haired vampire standing at the corner. Ariana grabbed Shida's hand and ran to his car, literally pushing him over the door into the back seat, and jumped over the front seat door, into the drivers seat. "Buckle up." She turned the key that was already in the ignition and started the car. She hit the gas and immediately drove off.

"Ariana! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Just sit back and stay calm, please."

"NO! YOU JUST DROVE OFF IN MY CAR!"

"Just calm down for like 2 minutes!" Ariana quickly turned the corner and into an alleyway. She immediately stopped, hitting the brakes. She took a deep breath as Shida shook his hair out his face.

"Okay, care to tell me what...happpennneddd...? What the fuck?" Shida's sentence trailed off as he pointed up ahead. Ariana looked up ahead and there stood the Blonde haired and white haired vampire. "Um, who're they?"

"Shida get out the car."

"What?"

"I said, get out the car." Slowly, Shida left the car and so did Ariana. "I need you to do something for me,"

"What?"

"Drop your guitar and run for me."

"What?!"

"I said..Run." He dropped the guitar and we both turned around and ran. Subaru and Shu both sighed before Shu teleported in front of both Ariana and Shida, making them both freeze.

"How the fuck did you do that?!"

"Oh, I may have forgotten to mention, um, they're vampires..." spoke Ariana.


	11. Chapter 11: Arguments

"...You're kidding me rig-" He stopped, "actually, no, no, I believe you."

"Yea, see? I don't see why that's so difficult to understand that. I mean," He nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I believe you, why wouldn't anyone else?"

"I don't know, I guess no one has an open mind y'know."

"Yeah I mean, if I told any of my friends, they'd believe me."

"No, see the thing is, you can't tell anybody or try to leave otherwise they kill you."

"See that also makes sense. I mean, If I had a secret, and someone told everyone else or anybody at least, I mean, I'd kill them too."

"Y'know now that I think about it, you're right. See if I told you that-"

 _ **"STOP IT ALREADY!**_ _ **"**_ Screamed Subaru, his eyes narrowing. We both turned to face him. "Do you have any idea how much of a punishment you're in for!"

"I didn't even do anything. I just went for a visit to town."

"Come over here...now..." Said Shu, actually glaring at me.

"Uhm, y'know, I'm good." I turned around and looked around when I spotted a way to go. I grabbed Shida's hand and took a few steps back.

 **Shu's P.O.V**

"Uhm, y'know, I'm good." She looked around for a moment. I knew what she was doing, looking for an escape route. She grabbed Shida's hand and...I felt my stomach twist up, my body filling up with anger. Wait, why do I care? She's nothing more than a human bothersome. But when I see her with Shida, something just makes me want to snap his neck, take her for myself. "I'ma just go, y'know...See you at-AH!" She screeched when she felt Laito wrap his arms around her waist. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME." She yelled, elbowing him the gut extra hard. He loosed his grip and Shida pulled her to him.

"Don't you have some guts~" Mocked Laito, eyeing Shida up and down, full on lust in his eyes. How disgusting. "Either way, no matter how long you try to protect her, you're going to die."

 **SLAP**

The slap echoed throughout the entire alleyway. Did Ariana...Our Ariana just slap Laito? Right now? In public. "I don't understand how any kind of girl likes you. The only way anyone should look at you is in **DISGUST**."

"Ari-Chan-" Shida tried to speak but Ariana continued. "Don't ever threaten him like that otherwise I _**will**_ kill you. Sure, I'll g back with you, but don't ever threaten him like that." She grabbed his hand again and I could see Subaru from the corner of my eye trying to contain his anger and trying not to show it on his face but it wasn't working. You could clearly tell he was _pissed._ Subaru growled lowly, before yelling

"You have no right to talk to him like that! You had no right to leave. Did you not understand what was told to you? If you try to leave, you're dead! What was so hard to understand about that? All you had to do was stay put and you would've been fine!"

"Really?!" Ariana yelled back, turning to look at Subaru. "In case you haven't noticed we are all fucking dying, Me, Aiden, and Jayden. We're all getting paler. And you have the fucking audacity to tell me that I would've been fine? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"All you had to do was stay put!"

"Why so you guys could just kill me even slower!" They didn't notice it between their yelling but a few other humans were beginning to stare.

"Listen to me," I stated in a low voice, glaring straight daggers at Ariana who I saw was not fazed at by them. She always stood up to us. Most of the time, it was rare to see her back down, or give up without a fight. "We will talk about this with Reiji when we get back. Do not get me wrong, you will have a punishment. A _severe_ one. And don't expect us to ever let you out of that house unless to Night School. Understood?"

"No," spoke Shida, staring at me. "You guys really think you can control her, huh? Have you not noticed that She gives absolutely No fucks at all? Have you?"

"It doesn't matter if she doesn't give a fuck," I said, it was also rare to hear me curse, unlike Laito of course. "She has no say in the matter,"

"Bullshit." He said, staring me straight in the eye. He looked at Laito who had gotten over the slap and was just staying quiet. "You saying how you have so much control over her, from what I've heard you're killing her back at you're fancy fucking house" he turned back to me and Subaru. "But when you're out in public you won't do anything. Some vampires you are. If you actually had that much control over her, you would've snapped her neck just for slapping you."

"Not true," said Subaru who had actually calmed down. He narrowed his eyes slightly, "It is true, we do have a lot of control over herself but how do you think everyone would react if they heard that vampires were roaming around? And of course, we could've snapped her neck but it is normal for a Sacrificial bride to fight back."

"I didn't fucking ask!" Yelled Shida.

 _"Watch your tone,"_ spoke Subaru in a cold voice. "Or I _Will rip your throat out in front of everyone,"_ Shida stayed quiet, I knew Subaru would actually do it, so did Shida but he stayed quiet, his heart was pounding. But what caught my attention was Ariana. She had an entire dark aura around her, her hands in tight fists. She slowly started walking towards Subaru and I, and once she was standing straight in front of subaru she lifted her hand and back slapped him, his head following suit.

 _"Did you not hear me clearly?"_ Ariana spoke in a cold voice, completely different from her normal voice. It had pure anger and rage inside of it. " _What don't you understand about DO NOT threaten him?"_ She yelled straight in his face, her heart not even pounding. She wasn't scared but her blood was boiling. _"I will cut any class, skip any day, leave that house any day, make sure that I spend all of my fucking time making sure that your life is a living hell!"_ We could all tell Subaru was still shocked, surprised. **_"Try me Bitch,"_** Shida walked up behind her, grabbing her hand. **_"I dare you."_**


End file.
